


The Last Summoning

by Bootsrcool



Series: Summoning the Ink Demon AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bad Joey Drew, Gen, Good Henry - Freeform, Henry helps Bendy!, More Summoning (duh), Sammy is already crazy, The game doesnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: What happened the last time Bendy was summoned at the hands of Joey Drew (That bitch)





	The Last Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> So! The summoning continues!! There is some Latin at the end which I will translate in the end notes! Happy Reading!!

Bendy was not a happy demon. Not at all. He tapped his foot against the floor, looking for all intent and purposes, like a bored devil. Which he was.

As he tapped his foot, he thought about what he would do when the summoner, a man named Joey Drew, messed up and let him out of the pentagram. Ohh, Bendy knew that the poor man who practically sold everyone who worked on this project soul was forfeit, along with said employees. Everyone who ‘donated’ random items were to have their souls reaped before long.

He thought about how he would reap Joey. Maybe he could make him suffer a bit. Not only has he trapped the demon, he also stole his name to be used in a cartoon! Before, he was happy to be summoned to this dimension. He was looking forwards to what awaited him outside of screams of pain and anguish and torture. Instead it was a different hell. Being trapped in a tiny circle with nobody to talk to or play with.

He looked up when the door opened, admitting Joey Drew and someone new. “Hello, demon. I’ve brought someone to meet you~” Joey Drew said in a singsong voice. Bendy glared at the men, not amused. “Aww, arent you going to say hi? This is Sammy. He is the one who will bring you offerings for now on.” The man pointed to the tall, skinny man with long limbs and overalls.

“What offerings? You have never given me an offering besides when you brought me here!”

“I-it's alright, my Lord. I shall bring in offerings, little sheep, for you to play with and devour.” The new fella, Sammy, spoke with such reverence and awe that it completely baffled Bendy. Why would he need sheep? He only needed some food and maybe art. Bendy loved art. That would be enough for him. Even though some of the meaner demons demanded blood offerings, Give Bendy a pen paper and some cheese, or maybe some fruit. He would be satisfied with that.

“There we have it!” Drew said, clapping his large hands together. Turning towards the door, the summoner patted the skinny man's back and left without a glance back, leaving Sammy with Bendy. Maybe Bendy could be let out of this prison? 

Unfortunately, it wasn't to be. Sammy left after once again promising to bring his offering later that week. When he did show up again, he had a stranger with a bag over their head and hands tied behind their back. Sammy shoved the guy into the circle and waited for Bendy to….do, something?

Well, he wasn't going to eat the poor bugger who was softly sobbing by the sounds of it.

“My Lord, you do not accept this offering? Perhaps you would prefer a virgin sacrifice?”

What? NO! I don't want people!” Bendy exclaimed, “I want out of this damn circle!!”

Sammy looked bewildered. “But, I can't! Mr. Drew said you must remain inside there, or you will possess us!”

Bendy sighed. Of course. Nothing is ever that easy.

&************&

It was a month of Sammy bringing in different people, trying to ‘appease’ him. The last one Sammy brought in was a child. A child! The small demon was sick of the waiting and decided to start making noise and hopefully attract a soul who would free him. At this point, hell was more preferable.

It didn't take too long to attract someone, surprisingly. Bendy knew that the studio was closed at night, as Drew went home to his family.It seemed though, that some workers worked late into the night to meet deadlines, which was great for Bendy.

After banging on the floor for, if the clock on the wall was to be believed, only fifteen minutes before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs where the room was located.

“Hello?” A voice called and Bendy held his breath as feet appeared. “Anyone down here?”

The voice sounded nervous and Bendy spoke before he could stop himself or think of what to say. “Yes! Please help me!”

The feet came down more steps, revealing legs and a chest, then finally a head. A man with light brown curly hair dressed in a white shirt and dark brown overalls stared in shock as Bendy scrambled to stand up. “W-what are you?” He stuttered out, slight fear, but mostly curiosity in his big green round eyes.

“I’m Bendy! Please help me!” Bendy answered with a plea, stepping as close to the edge of the pentagram as he felt comfortable.

The man stepped closer leaning forwards and bringing a hand up to the edge of where an invisible barrier was preventing Bendy from leaving. “You’re a demon? Monster?”

“I’m a demon. Not a monster! There’s a difference!” Bendy said with a pout, crossing his arms. “The other man, Joey Drew, summoned me and won't let me out, or feed me or play with me!”

“He summoned you! Wait, who came first? You or the cartoon?”

“ME!” Shrieked Bendy, stomping his foot. “That bastard summoned me, studied me and stole my identity for a silly cartoon!”

Everything was quiet as the man took that info in, thinking. “If I let you go,” he said slowly, “will you hurt anyone?”

Bendy rolled his eyes to hard he’s surprised he didn't see the back of his head. “What is it with you humans thinking we want blood and sacrifice? Not all demons want that you know!” Bendy let out a sad sigh. “All I want now is to go home and see my friend's.” Because as bad as it was in hell, at least Bendy had some friends to pass the non existing time.

The man looked relieved and nodded his head. “Okay, how do I let you out?” Bendy perked up and smiled brightly at the man, quickly explaining what to do.

“Okay, okay I think I got this.” The man muttered before speaking some very sloppy Latin, making the Demon a gateway.   
“Mitto tibi, daemon pacifice in domum tuam.”

“Thank you Mr.!” Bendy said, smiling up at the man.

“The name's Henry!” The man, Henry, called back as he waved as the small demon jumped through the gateway. Bendy sent a quick wink back before the gateway disappeared with whoosh.

Henry stood there in silence for a few moments longer, wondering if everything was just a dream. looking down at the pentagram, Henry decided it wasn't and moved back towards his work station. It was time to turn in a resignation.

**Author's Note:**

> I send you, Demon, peacefully back willingly to your home.
> 
> Check me out at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com. You can bug me and send me asks or prompts!! I'll also post art once I get around to drawing it. :)


End file.
